Midnight Indigo Love Story
by hamonk
Summary: Malam itu tampak lebih sepi, Sasuke membawa Hinata yang mabuk ke apartemennya. Dia pikir, pertemuan mereka akan berakhir esok pagi. Tapi sejujurnya, ada cerita yang lebih panjang dari seorang wanita bernama Hinata yang baru ditemuinya itu. /AU
1. Ordinary Night

**Midnight Indigo Love Story**

**by Hamonk**

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang menari di kepalanya, disertai musik lama yang terngiang dan mengalun begitu lambat. Kepulan asap rokok menghilang perlahan di udara, menjadikannya lebih tak terlihat di keadaan ruang gelap seperti ini. Rintik hujan di luar masih sama, belum berhenti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela, bahu kanannya bersandar dan matanya memandang langit yang sama gelap dengan kamarnya. Rokok yang dipegangnya hampir habis, abunya berserakan di atas celana jins yang dikenakannya. Meski sedikit kedinginan karena dia tak memakai atasan apapun, Sasuke mencoba mengacuhkannya.

Pikirannya sedikit kosong, bau asap rokok dan parfum wanita melekat di penciumannya. Di atas ranjangnya, terdapat seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Wanita berambut panjang yang sedikit tua darinya, mungkin satu atau dua tahun, entahlah. Hal itu tidak begitu penting. Wanita itu bernama Hinata. Wanita dengan bentuk payudara bagus dan besar. Hinata tengah tertidur sejak dua jam yang lalu, seusai mereka bersetubuh tanpa perasaan yang jelas.

Sayangnya, Sasuke merasa yakin tidak ada perasaan apapun yang perlu dilibatkan. Wajah memerah Hinata ketika dia menindihnya masih terngiang jelas diingatannya. Desahan wanita itu seperti musik yang bergema di kepalanya saat ini. Hujan di luar sana adalah pengiring yang tepat untuk mereka berdua, menemani rasa kesepian yang berkecamuk bercampur dengan amarah. Sasuke bahkan tak cukup sekali membuat wanita itu mencapai puncaknya. Wanita dengan wajah polos yang menyenangkan, begitu pikir Sasuke.

Aroma alkohol menguar dari mulut Hinata saat wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Hinata mabuk, dilema, dan tak tahu dimana dia harus memposisikan dirinya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu begitu cepat. Sasuke yang hanya mengenal namanya, bergerak lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Pada akhirnya, Hinata tertidur pulas seolah sudah terjun jauh ke alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia beranjak mengasingkan dirinya sendiri di dekat jendela, menghabiskan batangan rokoknya yang membuat pikirannya berkelana kemana saja.

Dan, Sasuke baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menjadi segalanya, sesuatu yang memulai semuanya, hingga membuatnya berkesempatan meniduri Hinata malam ini. Wanita itu tidak mencintainya, bahkan mengenalnya saja tidak.

Sasuke bertemu Hinata di sebuah bar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Usai pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata terlihat duduk sendiri di trotoar, dengan kondisi sangat mabuk. Sasuke melihat tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri dan menangis. Sasuke menghampirinya, merasa bodoh karena sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya. Tapi mengingat Hinata beberapa jam lalu sempat membeli sesuatu dari tokonya, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ini konyol. Sasuke mungkin tidak akan melakukan ini jika Hinata bukan wanita cantik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Dia memperhatikan Hinata yang mengenakan baju biasa yang tertutup. Entah apa alasan wanita itu begitu mabuk dan sendirian di sini. Bahkan Sasuke sadar wanita itu baru saja memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk dan tangisnya semakin menjadi. Sasuke memegang pundaknya, menyisihkan rambut panjang Hinata yang kusut dari wajah wanita itu. Hinata kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan mata merahnya.

"Sasuke?" Hinata memanggil namanya.

Sasuke begitu heran bagaimana wanita itu tahu namanya, tapi anehnya hal itu tak membuat Sasuke merasa asing. Dia menyadari bahwa Hinata merasakan keberadaannya.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana rumahmu?" Sasuke mencoba menetralkan sikapnya. Dia memandangi wajah Hinata yang berantakan, bulu matanya yang basah, dan pipinya yang memerah. Hinata tak menjawabnya, wanita itu menatapnya seolah Sasuke adalah hal yang dicarinya. Tangannya yang hangat menyentuh wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya.

Tangan Hinata yang lembut menelusuri wajahnya, menyentuh ujung hidugnya yang mancung dan sedikit kasar. Bibir atas Sasuke menjadi tujuan akhir jari telunjuk Hinata yang bermain-main di wajahnya. Tangis wanita itu sudah lama berhenti, menyisakan mata berairnya yang membuat keadannya tampak memprihatinkan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke menatap dalam Hinata. Dia tahu wanita ini bukan sosok sembarangan seperti wanita lain yang mengiriminya banyak pesan manja. Wanita ini punya aroma khas selain bau alkohol, dan Sasuke menyukainya.

"Hi-Hinata." Jawab wanita itu.

"Kau mau menginap di tempatku?" Sasuke berkata dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Kau orang baik?" Hinata bertanya. Dia membalas tatapan Sasuke yang semakin dekat, seolah tenggelam dengan isi pikirannya yang tak beraturan. Di sekeliling mereka tidak ada siapapun, hampir pukul jam 12 malam, dan bar di belakang Hinata baru saja memulai aktivitas malamnya. Entah mengapa Hinata sudah dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyerah terlalu dini.

"Bukan." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Hinata tersenyum, matanya semakin sayu dan kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Hinata memeluknya. "Baguslah," balasnya.

Begitulah pertemuan singkat Sasuke dengan Hinata. Sasuke melumat bibir wanita itu ketika dia berhasil menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia tidak peduli seberapa berantakan apartemennya malam ini. Aroma Hinata membuatnya mabuk, membuatnya terlena dengan sesuatu yang tak dikenalnya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata di ranjangnya, ketika Hinata mengeluarkan desahannya, di luar hujan deras.

Napas mereka beradu, tak mengenal satu sama lain, namun Hinata berulang kali memanggil nama Sasuke. Hinata tampak mengekspresikan kemarahannya dengan baik dengan menarik rambut Sasuke kuat. Suara wanita itu memenuhi seluruh ruangan, membuat Sasuke lebih bersemangat untuk menghabisinya. Sasuke tak berhenti mencium wajah Hinata, seolah pipinya yang berisi adalah sandaran yang tepat untuk bibirnya. Sasuke memainkan musik yang dirindukan dalam kepalanya, menjadikan Hinata adalah inspirasinya malam itu. Hinata kelelahan, dan Sasuke merasa puas.

Mereka mengakhirinya, entah dengan waktu berapa lama. Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

Hinata terlelap begitu cepat ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia berhenti memeluk tubuh Hinata dan berbaring sejenak di samping wanita itu. Matanya memandang langit-langit apartemen yang catnya sudah mengelupas. Udara sedikit dingin, tapi Sasuke sengaja membuka jendela untuk membiarkan angin malam masuk. Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Hinata dengan selimutnya. Dia memandangi tubuh wanita itu sejenak dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok pagi.

Sasuke beranjak, mengenakan kembali celananya dan mengambil rokok di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia menyalakannya tanpa tergesa dan kemudian melamun di dekat jendela. Hinata. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan wanita itu. Dia tak punya perasaan apapun. Ya, tentu saja. Mereka baru bertemu. Mungkin pagi nanti Hinata akan langsung menghilang dari pandangannya, atau menamparnya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke akan menunggu pagi tiba, sebentar lagi, setidaknya dia berniat untuk tidur terlebih dahulu.

.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ketika dia bangun, kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Sesuatu yang berat menindih dadanya yang telanjang—tangan Sasuke. Aneh rasanya, Hinata tak mengingat apapun, tapi kehadiran laki-laki asing di sampingnya rasanya mudah diprediksinya. Oh kini dia tidak lupa sepenuhnya ketika dia menyaksikan wajah Sasuke yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana jins yang tampak tidak nyaman. Dada laki-laki itu tampak bersih dengan kulitnya yang agak dingin.

Hinata berusaha memposisikan dirinya dengan benar. Dia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah badannya. Sasuke yang merasakan pergerakan Hinata sedikit mengerang. Hinata kemudian bangkit, namun memilih duduk di atas tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Cahaya matahari masuk dari jendela yang tak memiliki tirai, yang memungkinkan satu dua orang dari gedung sebelah dapat melihat keadaan mereka berdua saat ini.

Berat tubuh Hinata membuat Sasuke lambat laun tersadar, dia membuka matanya perlahan dan wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat adalah hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Napas mereka bersatu, bibir mereka berdekatan, dan Hinata memberikan ciuman lembut. Berulang kali, tanpa memaksa.

Sasuke membalas ciuman Hinata dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata. Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar air liur. Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dada Hinata, meremasnya pelan, dan kini gairahnya kembali bangkit. Sasuke tidak menyangka wanita itu akan membangunkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Hinata menyudahi ciumannya, dia kembali memandangi wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menumpu badannya di dada Sasuke. Hinata menyukai laki-laki ini.

"Boleh aku tetap di sini?" Hinata bertanya, mengecup kembali bibir Sasuke singkat. Wanita itu memainkan pinggulnya di selangkangan Sasuke yang masih tertutup celana jins. Sasuke mengangguk dan meraih pinggang Hinata, dia mendorong tubuh wanita itu ke samping dengan cepat sehingga memposisikan dirinya kini berada di atas Hinata.

Mereka melakukannya lagi. Pagi hari yang cerah akan berlalu sedikit lama. Musik yang selalu diputar dalam ingatan Sasuke dimainkannya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke menikmatinya. Menjadikan hal tersebut adalah hal yang tepat baginya ketika dia bersama sosok yang baru dikenalnya saat ini. Tidak, mungkin mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Sebelum ini, lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke akan mengakhirinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada pertemuan singkat yang membosankan.

.

Bersambung?


	2. Pulsate

**Midnight Indigo Love Story**

**by Hamonk**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Pulsate**

**.**

Ada sisa cat minyak yang menempel di sela-sela kukunya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah lukisan yang baru saja dibuat, beberapa bagian masih basah, goresan kuasnya kasar, dan beberapa warna berbaur menimbulkan ritme yang sama seperti di kepalanya. Lukisan itu baru saja diselesaikan Sasuke, menghabiskan dua hari berturut-turut dengan ukuran kanvas yang tidak besar. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan ukuran payudara wanita yang digambarnya tersebut. Besar, dan proporsional.

Lukisan itu dibuatnya setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kelas di semester akhir. Anko, si asisten lab tak banyak ikut campur dengan siapa wanita yang menjadi imajinasinya belakangan ini. Wanita itu Hinata. Wanita berambut panjang yang belakangan ini menari di benak Sasuke dan meninggalkan aroma khas di ranjangnya. Warna gelap rambutnya berbanding terbalik dengan kedua bola matanya, Hinata seperti sesuatu yang tenggelam di danau yang gelap.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa melupakannya. Pagi itu setelah mereka kembali melakukan seks, Hinata terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi. Hinata tidak banyak menimbulkan suara, namun kemudian dia keluar dengan rambut yang sama basahnya dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Sasuke yang menghampirinya bertanya-tanya kemana saja dia selama ini. Matanya terus memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Hinata yang terpapar sinar matahari. Kulitnya tampak mengkilap dan seksi.

Maka itulah yang digambar Sasuke saat ini. Tubuh Hinata yang tenggelam di danau yang gelap. Permukaan airnya dipenuhi teratai, kulit Hinata lebih pucat, matanya sayu, dan helai rambutnya menyebar seperti akar teratai. Bunga teratai yang tampak cantik tidak dapat mengalahkan pesona Hinata. Sasuke memandangi lukisan itu lebih lama dari biasanya, dia bisa merasakan getaran di dada yang terasa seperti sengatan kecil.

"Kau lebih mesum dari yang kukira." Anko sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke, sama-sama menikmati lukisan tersebut yang ternyata menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku suka bagian ini." Sasuke melingkari selangkangan Hinata dengan telunjuknya yang kotor oleh cat kering.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya, kan?" Anko tertawa kecil, dia kemudian beralih pada lukisan anak lain yang belum selesai dan tidak ditutup oleh kain dengan benar. Matanya seperti membandingkan sesuatu, tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak puas menjadikan Anko lebih penasaran. "Oh, yang barusan—kurasa kau juga diterkam olehnya."

Mata Sasuke beralih memandang Anko yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anko tampak lebih muda darinya, tapi wanita itu sudah lebih jauh membosankan dari dugaannya. Dia mendengus dan bangkit membawa ember kecil berisikan air kotor. Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan dengan hati jengkel. Dia yang harusnya mengelabui wanita dan meminum sarinya. Bukan sebaliknya.

Tangannya yang kotor dicuci Sasuke dengan cepat, ketika dia kembali ke dalam kelas, Anko sudah sibuk dengan junior di semester awal yang menanyakan jadwal pemakaian ruangan dan kegiatan jurusan dengan tampang polos. Karena tak berminat lebih lama, Sasuke segera membereskan peralatannya. Dia berniat membawa pulang lukisannya daripada harus menjadi konsumsi orang lain yang mengunjungi kelas ini. Lukisan itu tidak terlalu besar, Sasuke menutupnya dengan kain putih dan mengikatnya dengan tali di beberapa tepi. Dia keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Anko.

Sore nanti dia harus kembali melanjutkan paruh waktunya menjaga toko. Rokok di sakunya tinggal dua batang, setidaknya dia bisa berhutang satu kotak pada seniornya.

.

.

**Dua minggu yang lalu.**

.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun ketika dia pamit hari itu. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti malam kemarin. Matanya sudah tampak lebih fokus, namun wanita itu tampaknya lebih sungkan terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke sudah membuatkan secangkir kopi dan roti lapis yang dia siapkan di meja makan. Hinata hanya meneguk sedikit dan memakan roti lapisnya beberapa gigitan. Mereka tidak bertukar nomor ponsel atau media sosial apapun. Hinata juga tidak terlihat sedang membawa ponselnya. Bahkan tas wanita itu hanya berisikan lembaran kertas yang isinya hanya deretan kalimat Bahasa Inggris yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sasuke bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada hanya berdiri dan juga sama-sama bisu di depan Hinata. Tapi penolakan wanita itu terasa begitu jelas di kulitnya, dia tidak bisa memaksa, dan dia membiarkan Hinata melakukan hal yang diinginkannya. Itu adalah cara yang paling tepat bagi Sasuke, dan juga cara aman untuk mempertahankan egonya.

Sasuke hanya berdiri sendiri di depan pintu apartemennya ketika Hinata pergi. Kesunyian yang menerkam punggungnya tiba-tiba hadir. Nyanyian dari lagu kesukaannya malam kemarin sudah tidak dapat diputar secara otomatis di kepalanya. Matanya memandang koridor apartemen yang sepi dengan lantainya yang kotor oleh jejak kaki. Suara langkah kaki Hinata baru saja melewati koridor itu, bahkan desahannya tadi malam masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Tapi rasanya semua berlalu begitu singkat. Setelah ini apa? Mungkin tidak ada. Ya, apa yang dia harapkan dari hubungan semacam itu. Dia akan menemui banyak wanita lagi setiap malamnya, menemui mereka dalam keadaan mabuk, dan menidurinya. Itu mudah, semua laki-laki setidaknya punya niat untuk melakukan itu.

Hal yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilepaskan Sasuke adalah celana dalam Hinata yang basah di jemarinya. Ujung telinga Hinata yang memerah karena ulah giginya. Permukaan sprei yang berantakan, dan sisa air maninya yang menempel di sana. Sasuke mengulangi hal-hal seperti itu di pikirannya, hingga akhirnya dia berniat mengingat kembali wajah Hinata, kedua bola matanya, atau bagaimana wanita tersebut tahu namanya.

Hinata beberapa kali datang ke tokonya, membeli beberapa tisu. Mungkin itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa wanita itu tahu namanya. Seingat Sasuke, _nametag_ di kemeja kerjanya juga cukup baru, jadi tidak sulit untuk mengetahui siapa namanya. Hinata selalu membeli tisu, mungkin benda itu berhubungan dekat dengan wanita. Bahkan laki-laki pun sering menggunakannya ketika masturbasi. Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya hingga dia melihat di bawah ranjangnya ada beberapa tisu bekas yang dia yakin bukan miliknya. Noda di tisu itu menarik perhatian Sasuke, darah kering yang pekat. Tidak banyak, dan Sasuke tidak memikirkan cairan lain selain darah.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu? Sasuke membuang bekas tisu itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bak, dan memikirkan apakah dia bisa mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pada Hinata. Mereka seharusnya bisa berpisah dengan cara yang lain. Mungkin dengan duduk berdua di taman, atau menonton film jelek di bioskop. Tapi Sasuke harus dilemparkan pada kenyataannya sendiri untuk tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang hanya mengandalkan celana kotor dan wajah lumayan di hadapan perempuan.

Apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

"Ada uang kecil?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis dengan seragam SMA yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu baru saja membeli satu kotak kondom dan di luar tokonya, ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang berdiri menunggu gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan sesekali menoleh keluar memastikan kekasihnya menunggunya di sana. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa bocah itu yang malah membeli barang tersebut, bukan dengan kekasihnya yang tampaknya jauh lebih tua.

Sasuke memasukkan uang yang diterimanya, menghitung kembaliannya, dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu langsung saja memasukkan kondom yang dibelinya di saku jaketnya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan kemudian beralih kembali pada majalah di sebelah yang sebelumnya dibacanya. Dia akan menunggu rekan kerjanya beberapa saat lagi dan harus menghitung stok di gudang setelah rekannya selesai buang air besar.

"Hei!" Gadis tersebut sedikit teriak di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang heran. "Tsk! Bisa kau membantuku? Ayolah, memang tidak begitu penting tapi aku muak dengan pacarku." Raut wajah gadis itu tampak seperti anak kecil manja yang kesal. Beberapa kali matanya memastikan sekitar yang tampak sepi dan juga kekasihnya di luar sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke. Dia enggan berbasa-basi dengan gadis yang tampak bodoh ini.

"Dia terus mengajakku melakukan 'itu', kau tahu kan? Aku sedang tidak enak badan, tapi dia terus memaksaku, dan menyuruhku membeli barang bodoh seperti ini. Harusnya dia potong saja kemaluannya agar tidak repot! Bahkan besok aku ada ujian, nilaiku anjlok gara-gara berhubungan dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Kau harus mengerti karena kau lumayan tampan, kau tahu?" Gadis itu terus berbicara. Sasuke menatapnya bosan.

"Cium aku di sini." Gadis itu tidak berbisik. Dia berkata dengan suaranya yang biasa. "Tidak perlu lama, setidaknya biar pacarku tahu aku tidak lagi berminat dengannya. Kumohon. Oh, kau juga bisa tidur denganku kalau mau."

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke menutup majalahnya. Dia berniat untuk merokok saja di luar. Langkah Sasuke bahkan sudah mantap melewati gadis itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan urusan anak muda yang lebih sering bereksperimen dengan gaya seks setiap malamnya. Namun baju belakangnya ditarik kuat oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya. Aroma parfumnya menyengat, riasannya lebih tebal dari yang dilihatnya pertama kali, dan gadis itu kemudian menarik lengannya agar berbalik menghadapnya. Gadis yang sekali lagi tidak dikenalnya itu menciumnya, tidak begitu lama, hanya lumatan kecil yang tidak nikmat dan terasa asing.

Wajah gadis itu menjauh, kemudian dia menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke di hadapannya dan keluar dari toko. Di luar sana, kekasih gadis itu sedang mentapnya tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal, dan ketika gadis itu keluar, kekasihnya menamparnya dengan keras. Sasuke bisa mendengar laki-laki berambut pirang itu memanggil kekasihnya sendiri dengan sebutan jalang. Tangan gadis itu bahkan ditarik paksa oleh laki-laki itu. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau akibatnya akan separah itu, bisa saja gadis itu akan mendapatkan kekerasan selanjutnya.

Sasuke memilih keluar, berniat untuk menengahi, namun laki-laki itu malah membawa kekasihnya pergi dengan begitu cepat. Gadis remaja dengan tampang angkuh yang diingat Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu terlihat tak berdaya di tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki kekasihnya dengan terpaksa, dan mereka berjalan semakin jauh disertai dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang di sekitar.

"Aku juga pernah diperlakukan seperti itu." Suara yang tak asing masuk di telinga Sasuke. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan menemui Hinata di sana.

Detak jantungnya bisa saja berhenti saat itu juga. Aliran darahnya mengalir di satu titik. Kepalanya memutar lagu yang sama, menarikan momen-momen yang diidam-idamkannya selama beberapa hari ini. Sosok itu, oh ya dia Hinata. Wanita itu hadir dengan terusan berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan blazer rajut dengan warna yang sama, sehingga memperkuat kesan serius yang menjanjikan. Kedua pipi Hinata merona, bibirnya dilapisi pewarna bibir yang memberikan kesan segar, dan Hinata tidak dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sasuke ingat bagaimana beberapa hari yang lalu dia begitu putus asa, bahkan menyudahi dirinya untuk berharap akan kemungkinan kedua. Ini bukan seperti dirinya, dan benar saja Sasuke tidak merasa begitu nyaman. Dia tak pernah mengharapkan perempuan, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih manis dari yang lain. Maka sosok nyata Hinata di hadapannya saat ini adalah suatu momen yang membuat napasnya tertahan, dan menjadi awal baginya untuk tidak kembali melepaskan kesempatan.

"Hinata." Sasuke mengucapkan nama wanita itu. Begitu saja mulutnya terbuka, dan kata itu adalah kata pertama yang dikeluarkannya.

.

Sasuke memastikan rekan kerjanya menggantikannya di meja kasir. Sasuke pamit sebentar untuk makan malam, namun sebenarnya dia bersama Hinata di pintu belakang. Hinata duduk di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari logam, beberapa bagiannya sudah berkarat, dan sosok Hinata yang duduk di sana tidak mengurangi keindahan wanita itu. Sasuke menghampirinya dengan tangan kosong. Namun Hinata meminta sesuatu di balik saku celananya.

"Kau bisa merokok?" tanya Sasuke, dan memberikan satu batang rokoknya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng kecil, namun dia mengapit ujung rokoknya dengan bibirnya dan menunggu Sasuke membantunya menyalakan dengan pemantik. Hinata mengisap rokoknya, dan berniat menghembuskan asap rokok seperti bayangannya selama ini. Tapi yang dia lakukan hanya terbatuk beberapa kali, dan sayangnya hal itu tampak menyedihkan.

"Ma-Maaf." Hinata menyerahkan rokoknya pada Sasuke.

"Coba lagi, kali ini pelan-pelan." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata, memandangi wajah wanita itu yang tampak berusaha dengan asap rokok yang keluar terputus-putus dari hidung dan juga mulutnya. Hinata menggeleng cepat dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya tampak lebih ekspresif.

"Tidak nyaman." Hinata menggeleng lagi, dan memberikan rokoknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia mengambil rokok dari tangan Hinata yang entah mengapa tampak begitu kaku. Tangannya yang lebih besar dari tangan Hinata malah beralih menggenggam tangan wanita itu. Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari telapak tangannya, dan tahu betapa halusnya permukaan tangan itu. Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun sementara dia tahu jemari Sasuke menari di permukaan tangannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama ini?" suara Sasuke terdengar lebih pelan. Kepalanya mendekati kepala Hinata yang menunduk. Rona merah di kedua pipi wanita itu menjadi hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa tapi rasanya hal itu menjadi akrab bagi Sasuke, dan dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu semua.

"Hinata. Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan hal buruk."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bisa kembali ke apartemenku, kau membutuhkan hal yang tidak bisa kautolak tapi sayangnya kau tidak pernah mengakuinya." Sasuke menjatuhkan rokok yang sudah berpindah ke jemarinya, rokok itu menyentuh tanah yang sedikit basah dan mati. Tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke Hinata, dia bisa merasakan gairahnya yang perlahan bangkit.

"Jangan bersikap bodoh." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, dia memandang Sasuke. Sasuke—orang yang ditemuinya di toko kecil pinggir jalan. Laki-laki yang harusnya bukan siapa-siapa, dan bahkan bukan orang yang begitu berpengaruh bagi siapapun. Hinata harusnya tahu batas yang dimiliki Sasuke. Dia hanya tampak seperti wanita yang hilang akal, menangis di pinggir jalan dalam keadaan mabuk karena menyesali perbuatannya, lalu Sasuke datang, menidurinya, dan kemudian apa? Hinata juga tidak mengerti.

"Apa? Kau mau menangis lagi dan mabuk dengan kemampuan minummu yang payah? Berpura-pura menderita dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang orang seperti aku terlihat tidak tahu? Kau yang bodoh, sialan." Wajah Sasuke tampak lebih puas dari sebelumnya, dia tak pernah tahu kalau Hinata akan kembali di hadapannya seperti ini.

Hinata memandang Sasuke tajam dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Apa ma-maumu?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia tahu Sasuke sudah cukup peka dengan mengatakan hal tersebut, dan keberadaannya di hadapan Sasuke saat ini juga menjadi alasan bahwa Sasuke akan terlibat sedikit banyak dengan hidupnya.

Namun rasa sedih dan kegagalan membuat Hinata semakin larut. Dia tak bisa menangis lagi dan menjadikan Sasuke hanya sebagai pemuas rasa sepinya. Sementara Sasuke tahu Hinata sudah melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya tempat pulang." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya, tangannya masih digenggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa aman namun sekaligus terancam. Ada yang mengekang dan menaruh beban berat di pundaknya, dan itu semua karena kesalahan yang diperbuatnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tak lari pada Sasuke, tapi laki-laki ini sepertinya juga jatuh padanya.

"Kau tidur denganku, mandi denganku, menemaniku mengerjakan tugas, bersender di pundakku ketika menonton televisi, makan pagi dan malam denganku, dan menungguku di sana setelah aku pulang kerja."

"A-Aku tidak keberatan." Hinata memandang ragu Sasuke. Wajah laki-laki itu tampak lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Rahangnya sempurna, ujung hidungnya yang mengkilap dan runcing membuat wajahnya tampak rupawan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini. Dia hanya butuh kasur kecil Sasuke, dan pelukan laki-laki ini di tubuhnya.

.

.

Sasuke ingat bagaimana hujan waktu itu menjadi begitu sakral saat Sasuke duduk di pinggir jendela dan memikirkan apa saja yang melintas di pikirannya. Dia sering melamun, dan belakangan ini Sasuke sudah berhenti menjadikan pinggir jendela sebagai tempat berteduhnya ketika malam tiba—dimana isi kepalanya tidak tahu harus dibuang kemana.

Sasuke ingat lukisan yang dibuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Lukisan itu terpajang di apartemennya, dekat meja makan dan akan mudah terekspos jika pintu apartemen terbuka. Lukisan itu adalah hal yang mudah dilihat ketika siapa saja masuk ke apartemen Sasuke. Jendela yang sering dijadikan tempat singgah Sasuke juga terdapat di belakangnya. Lukisan itu membelakangi cahaya, dan membuat gambar wanita yang ada pada lukisan tersebut lebih gelap dari biasanya pada malam hari.

Dan, Sasuke tidak keberatan ketika Hinata masuk dan melihat lukisan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan dirinya. Tidak mirip, tapi itu memang Hinata.

Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruangan apartemen yang sejujurnya juga tak lepas dari ingatannya. Apartemen yang kecil dan terlalu dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang bukan miliknya, disertai aroma laki-laki yang begitu khas. Hinata melihat lukisan seorang wanita tanpa busana yang setengah badannya tenggelam di permukaan air yang gelap. Di sekitar wanita itu dipenuhi oleh tumbuhan teratai dengan beberapa bunga yang mekar. Rambut wanita dalam lukisan itu begitu panjang dan menyebar di seluruh permukaan air.

Hinata tahu itu dirinya, dan dia sudah bisa memastikan dengan ukuran dadanya yang sama besar. Dan detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata, kedua tangannya meremas payudaranya. Hinata tak bergerak, dia masih memperhatikan lukisan itu namun dia juga menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke merambat, seperti merasuki dirinya, dan membuat kendalinya tidak terkontrol. Hinata tahu sebagian dirinya membutuhkan ini. Sudah cukup baginya untuk berlari dan bersembunyi, dia hanya ingin merasa aman.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin merapat, tangannya bergerak masuk di balik terusannya dan menemukan celana dalamnya. Hinata bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke bermain di sana, dan tangan lainnya menjepit putingnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Hinata mengerang, dia bisa merasakan kemaluan Sasuke yang mengeras di bokongnya dan Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke—aku meninggalkan sesuatu di sini. Kau pasti sudah menemukannya." Hinata merasakan lidah Sasuke menari di leher belakangnya. Sasuke sudah melepaskan blazer dan celana dalamnya. Terusannya diangkat hingga ke pinggangnya, dan jemari Sasuke sudah masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kemaluannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menghilangkan barang bukti hanya dengan mengelap sisanya di tanganmu sayang. Coba ceritakan bagaimana kau menghabisinya?" Sasuke berkata pelan di telinga Hinata. Kepalanya menghadap ke depan, matanya kini juga memandang lukisan yang pernah dibuatnya, dan kini aroma tubuh Hinata begitu nyata di penciumannya. Hinata mengerang, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jemarinya. Napas Hinata semakin berat, udara semakin panas, dan Sasuke menahan Hinata untuk tidak segera mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku memukul kepalanya, dengan sesuatu yang be-berat—ah-ah!"

"Dia tak mengeluarkan suara apapun setelahnya, keheningan yang nyata." Hinata melenguh, desahannya keluar perlahan dan pelan.

"Aku membenci pria itu."

Hinata membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Dia menarik badan Sasuke dan mendekap leher laki-laki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mencium Hinata, pewarna bibir Hinata terasa manis, lidah Sasuke mengusap lembut permukaan bibir Hinata, dan tangannya meremas bokongnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, lidah mereka bertemu, tak saling mengalah, dan memberikan pertemuan panjang yang tak mengenal lelah.

Punggung Hinata kini menyentuh permukaan kasur milik Sasuke. Ukurannya lebih kecil dari milik Hinata, bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan kenyamanannya. Namun Hinata merindukan kasur yang sudah tak lagi terasa empuk ini, dia merindukan bagaimana Sasuke begitu bergairah melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana dan menyerah pada laki-laki ini. Sasuke sudah menanggalkan celananya sendiri, dan Hinata masih mengenakan terusannya yang sudah naik di atas dadanya.

Payudara Hinata tampak penuh, kedua putingnya begitu menantang, dan Sasuke beberapa kali menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Dia melebarkan kaki Hinata hingga mempermudah tubuhnya untuk diapit oleh Hinata. Sasuke memposisikan kemaluannya dan Hinata mengerang ketika dia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur dalam gerakan lambat. Hinata menikmati hal yang juga dinikmati Sasuke. Sasuke menginginkan hal ini, jauh lebih besar daripada kekhawatirannya sendiri akan kehidupannya.

Apa yang dibawa Hinata bukan masalah besar. Wanita ini hanya kehilangan arah, berbuat onar pada kehidupan sempurnanya sebagai wanita kaya, dan berpaling pada Sasuke yang berstatus mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang tak berniat lulus. Sasuke memiliki wanita ini, dan akan selalu begitu meski kenyataan akan segera menghantam dengan keras kepalanya sendiri.

Hinata merasakan kenyamanan yang selama ini dicarinya. Sesuatu yang didambakannya, meski terasa begitu fana. Malam yang dilaluinya semakin panjang, dia tak ingin ada cerita yang sama dalam kehidupannya. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan masa bodoh, laki-laki ini tak peduli pada apa yang telah Hinata perbuat pada pria yang sudah tak lagi menjadi suaminya. Pria yang menjadi bangkai di kamar besar milik mereka berdua.

Sebuah keterlibatan besar yang sebenarnya tak diharapkan Sasuke. Hinata bukan segalanya, tapi Sasuke tahu dia akan menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya demi satu wanita yang tanpa dia sadari menjadi momok di kepalanya. Sebuah debaran dalam dada yang bahkan tak mampu didefinisikannya.

.

Bersambung


End file.
